A backlight unit provides light to a display device such as a liquid crystal display for displaying an image. The backlight unit typically includes a light emitting unit and an inverter circuit. The light emitting unit emits the light, and the inverter circuit controls the operation of the light emitting unit. However, a lighting difficulty may occur at the light emitting unit in the backlight unit during the early stage of the operation.